


pain is a temporary thing

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gore, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi has been working on a specific case for a while now, it's taken up the majority of his time. Little does he know he's a good target for interrogation.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	pain is a temporary thing

The clock ticked by at a steady pace, drowning out the silence of the room. Shuichi exhaled softly, letting his head slump onto his desk for the third time this evening. He'd been busy investigating a case for a few months now, so busy to the point where he'd forced himself to stay awake to continue working on it. In all honesty, he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. He had a lot of other cases sitting there waiting for him to move onto. It was tiresome.

The detective's mouth widened in a yawn and he leaned back onto his chair. His fingers rose to brush the sleep-ridden tears from his eyes. Perhaps he should really go to bed now. He lazily pushed himself up and began a slow amble to his bedroom. He failed to notice the other presence in the room before their arm had wrapped around his waist and their palm slammed against his mouth. 

Shuichi staggered back almost immediately, his heartbeat beginning to quicken in reaction to this situation. A muffled yelp escaped his lips but did little to aid either of them. The arm around him tightened significantly, digging into his flesh harder by the second as they attempted to drag him backwards. 

His body collided with his desk as he was forced onto his back, the hand pressing against his lips failing to falter. He blindly lashed out with his hands, curling them into fists and shoving them against whatever hard surface he could find. All his struggles came to as soon as he felt the cold blade of a knife hook itself under his chin. A scared whimper was the only noise that he was able to make in response.

"Hands."

They commanded, impatiently tapping on the hilt of their knife. Shuichi was hesitant to comply but eventually pressed his fists together, looking up at the person with worried eyes, searching for some sort of confirmation.

They did little to ease his fear, instead seizing his wrists and coiling layers of rope around them. There was silence between the two of them, apart from the constant tick of the clock and the detective's heavy breathing. Once they had finished, they pulled the other up by the collar of his shirt and held him up, a menacing glare in their gaze. Shuichi's eyes were watery, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as the tips of his feet frantically tried to brush the floor. He let out small, scared sounds as he was thrown over their shoulder while they retrieved their knife and began to shift through his paperwork on the desk. Once they were done, they made their way out of the room, still carrying Shuichi. 

The front door was unlocked, which was probably how they were able to get in, but he recalled checking if the door had been locked, just like he always did. The anxious male bit down on his bottom lip, trying to regulate his heavy breathing. He even had the idea to beg, but that most likely wouldn't have worked out. They'd specifically targeted him. 

He gasped as he was shoved into the trunk of a car, reaching out for his captor before the door had closed on him. He immediately brought his hands to his face, trying to knaw at the material binding his hands together. He was terrified. 

-

He stayed awake for the majority of the journey, slipping in and out of sleep. The hard surface of the trunk reminded him of his situation, which frightened him all the more. The centre of the ropes were damp, from probably when he'd tried to chew them off. The detective managed to calm himself down slightly, reminding himself that his disappearance would alert his close friends. He sighed softly as the car came to a halt, feeling a little relieved that the trip was over. The bumpy road would jolt him awake everytime he began to feel sleepy. 

There was a loud 'clank' as the trunk opened up, combined with the cold air that sparked a chill through him. Shuichi curled his legs to his chest, his fear returning at the sight of them. 

He flinched when they reached out to grab him, but instead looked up at them, confused, when their hand dipped into his hair to ruffle it. He wasn't expecting praise from them, but that's what he received, they seemed happy with the fact that he stayed silent and didn't put up much of a fight. When their voice commanded him to stand, he did, a little unstable on his feet but standing regardless. He was held against their side as support, their hand resting around his shoulder. Shuichi seemed partially blinded by the sun, it'd been the middle of the night when they'd set out, so the journey must've taken quite a while for it to be shining like this. 

He wasn't able to get a good look at his surroundings to determine where they were, which was probably what the other had planned for him. 

Shuichi stood limply beside them, his eyes threatening to close again with sleep. They must've noticed that too, seeing as the first thing they did upon entering their house was to take him to a bedroom. It was quite small, no windows and little decor. Placed on the side was a small single bed, dressed in gray bedsheets and a white blanket. They slowly pushed the detective back until he was laying down on the mattress despite his hushed protests to stay awake. He was tired, yes, but under this much stress he doubted he'd be able to sleep at all. The bed was cozy though, and the blanket felt warm as it was draped over his cold body. Just as he began to feel a little at ease, his wrists were grabbed and forced above his head as they were fastened to the headboard. The detective whimpered softly, the blood beginning to pound in his ears. 

He was told to get as much sleep as he could right now, because there wouldn't be a chance for it later. 

He rolled onto his side, turning his back away from the presence in the room. He wanted them to leave, he wanted to be alone, but he knew that would be impossible considering the situation he was in. He wasn't able to tell how much time had passed, but it felt like quite a while. He hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep, shifting around every now and then to get a little more comfortable. He didn't appreciate the binds cutting into his wrists, which had begun to throb after a while of constant movement. He couldn't see what they looked like, but if he had to guess he'd say they'd been rubbed raw. 

With his cheek pressed into the pillow, he sighed again, rubbing his face against it for comfort. He was anxious about the events planned for him in the future.  _ Why wouldn't he be able to sleep again? What was going to happen..? Would this be his last day alive? _

If anything, his own thoughts proved to scare him more than his captor themself. 

-

Time stretched on and he was still unable to sleep, almost breaking into a sob as his dread wondered on. He began to shake soon enough, tears slipping out of his eyes and onto the pillow. 

He didn't want to die.. He was far too afraid of death. 

Shuichi hadn't noticed the other walking up to him. They'd been sitting in a chair across the bed and watching him for a while now. He almost screamed when he felt their skin touch his cheek to wipe away his tears. They asked if he wanted to be put to sleep, but the idea of that unnerved the detective even more. He'd declined, still continuing to cry to himself after. He didn't realise how irritating he must've sounded to them. 

It was only when they lashed out and yelled at him for being too loud that he understood and turned away to bury his face into the pillow again. His cries were muffled, but still spilled out. Shuichi was beyond terrified, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to see Kaede again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

"Please.." He whispered to himself, his voice cracking with distraught, " _ Please let me go home _ ..." 

It wasn't aimed at anyone, just him talking to himself, but it caught the attention of his kidnapper soon enough. He could hear them chuckle as he spoke, their footsteps sounding as they approached him yet again. 

Shuichi cried out in shock when he felt their hands snake around his neck, their nails digging into the pale skin of his throat. He coughed and tried to squirm away, but their grip stayed tight. He felt fresh tears running down his face, laced with pure panic. His hands pulled at the rope profusely, trying to rip themselves away from the constricting material but to no avail. 

Stop. Stop.  _ STOP _ .

He didn't want to die! It wasn't fair. 

He struggled helplessly against their hold, his movements growing weaker with every passing second. He could feel darkness pulling at the corners of his vision. Black spots danced in front of him, growing larger and larger before he finally gave in and surrendered to the abyss. 

-

Shuichi raised his groggy eyelids slowly, feeling a sudden jolt of pain in his neck when he moved. " Ahh .." He spoke softly, trying to adjust to the pain. It took a while for him to recall what had happened and when he did, melted into panic yet again. He pulled at his wrists, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering at the intense pain that ran through them. 

They were still in the room, glaring at him with hatred and narrowed eyes. It sent shivers down his spine when they neared him and grabbed him by the collar again. Shuichi refused to meet their eyes, instead staring at the wall instead. 

"You were out for quite a while." They commented, a smirk tugging at their mouth. 

It made Shuichi's blood run cold. 

"Come on then, wouldn't want to be late for your interrogation now, would we?"

A  _ what _ ?

"H-huh..?" His breath quickened as his wrists were released from the headboard. "No! I don't want to!" He almost shouted, immediately pulling away from them and curling into a corner. They didn't look impressed in the slightest, aggravated at the very least. Shuichi felt a fist latch onto his hair and drag him forward, despite his efforts to stay put. "N-no! Stop! Don't touch me.. I'm not going to go!" He cried, kicking them away from him. 

He heard them growl and let go, only to wrap an arm around his waist and throw him over their shoulder again. Shuichi pounded at their back with his bound wrists, struggling and kicking with every move they made. The detective knew he had low tolerance for pain and wouldn't hold up long, which was why he was fighting so hard against them in the first place. He was carried outside the house and back towards the car, but this time he refused to stay out. He opened his mouth to shout as loud as he could, praying that someone would hear his cries and realise he was being taken against his will. 

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEA-!"

Shuichi was slammed onto the car the moment he raised his voice, their hand tightly pressing against his lips. He tried to push it off with his hands but recoiled almost immediately, the waves of pain coming off them being too much for him to bear. He looked up at his captor with apologetic and teary eyes. He didn't want to get hurt again, he wouldn't be able to take it. 

They removed their hand from his face soon enough, pushing it into their pockets to pull out a small piece of cloth. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry!  _I'm sor_ -!" 

He gasped when he felt fabric enter his mouth. He felt them tug at his hair to lift his head up so they could tie the makeshift gag behind him. 

His eyes had begun to sting with water again as the trunk had opened and he was thrown inside. It was a lot scarier now, knowing what was going to happen next. He tried to scratch at the closed door with his nails, which morphed into furious kicking. Before he knew it, he'd exhausted himself to the max and had no choice but to  give up . It was hopeless.

Shuichi remained fully conscious during the entire ride this time, anxiously biting his nails every now and then. Soon enough, the trunk opened up and he was greeted with a menacing gaze. He was yanked out by his hair and stumbled onto the concrete floor, being far too tired to stand up. He coughed a little, the sound muffled by the fabric forced through his lips. There was another sharp tug at his hair, commanding him to get up. 

He felt a wave of dizziness overpower him, threatening to make him trip over himself. He subconsciously leaned into their side, desperately needing their support. Shuichi exhaled softly once he felt their arm curl around him, at least he wouldn't stumble so much now. He was guided to a fairly old looking building, one with a crumbling exterior. Upon entry, it was dark. The light bulb was quite dim, hardly brightening up anything. There was one person standing there waiting for them, the criminal he'd been investigating. 

Shuichi staggered back in shock, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His eyes were wide and fearful, his posture small and scared. 

They seemed to pay no mind to him, however. The criminal had walked up to his kidnapper, gesturing for  something , which had happened to be all his paperwork on the investigation. Shuichi felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach when the criminal eyed the paperwork and then him. His kidnapper pushed him forwards, towards an empty chair right underneath the light bulb. They reached forwards to untied the gag, then undo the knots holding his wrists together. Shuichi held his breath, slightly confused. 

Just as he was about to speak, his arms were yanked behind him and the ropes were rearranged to secure him to the back of the chair. He snapped his head up at the sound of tape being unrolled and tried to squirm away from where the sound was coming from. The captor knelt beside the chair and grabbed one of his ankles, holding them in place while the criminal wrapped duct tape around it. They repeated the same step with his other leg, until he was unable to move them at all. 

They talked amongst themselves for a while, their gazes flashing back to him every now and then. 

Eventually, the criminal stood in front of him, the glint of a knife shining in the dim light. "Right, let's begin. Care to tell me when you started your investigation on me?" The angered look in their eyes was beyond paralysing to him. 

Shuichi sucked on his bottom lip, keeping his silence. He had to  try , _try_ for Kaede and everyone else. He closed his eyes, pretending that those words hadn't yet fell upon his ears. He heard an annoyed huff sound from one of the two people standing in front of him. Slowly, he calmed himself down, telling himself he could do this. 

He screamed when he felt agony blind his right thigh. Blood spewed out of the wound shortly after, the warm liquid soaking into his torn clothing and dripping down his outer thigh. Shuichi's eyes had squeezed shut even tighter now, his breathing shifting into pants at just one injury. 

"Care to tell me?" 

The criminal repeated their question, digging the knife in further for every second the detective stalled. "Nnnno..!" He spluttered, finding it increasingly difficult to talk with pain burning his body. Shuichi grit his teeth and howled when he felt the knife drive itself deeper into his flesh. He tried to jolt away, but it proved to be futile, tears were running down his cheeks now, overflowing like an open facet while he sobbed helplessly. He begged for it to stop, cried until he tasted bile at the tip of his tongue. He doubled over, coughing violently, a small stream of blood beginning to run down the corner of his mouth. The back of his head slammed against the chair's as they grabbed him by his collar and shoved him back. 

"All you have to do is talk. So talk."

Even then, the detective refused to comply, of course he didn't want to aid the enemy. His breathing was short and rapid, and his face was tinted with red. He felt like he was going to be sick. The kidnapper had walked out a few minutes earlier and had just now returned, holding something bright in their hands. A candle. They held it above his wound and all three of them watched as the wax had begun to melt and dribble slowly. Shuichi squeezed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but he didn't realise he'd underestimated it to that extent. 

The firey sensation that sparked at his flesh stole all the breath from him. A choked scream sounded through his dry throat as he coughed louder and harsher than before. He heaved shakily, struggling to catch his breath. 

He gave up.

"F-five.." He cried out, the tears staining his face beginning to mingle with the blood. The criminal didn't seem satisfied with his answer and continued to let the heated substance drip onto his wound. "Five.. F-five months.." He whined loudly in agony as their hands latched onto his neck again. 

"Look at me." They commanded, forcing his face up by his jaw. "That wasn't hard now, was it? If only you'd spoken up earlier, then you wouldn't have had to go through this." They shrugged, releasing him. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, next question. How did you find my identity?"

Shuichi paled at their words, his eyes widening in fear. He shook his head frantically, despite the pain in his neck, "Please.. No more.  _ Please _ ."

He leaned forward to press his face against their chest.

"I-I'll answer tomorrow! Please, I promise! I promise! I'll be good,  _ I promise _ !"

His voice had grown hoarse as he begged for their sympathy, but the desperation was still evident. He couldn't think properly with all this pain flowing through him. He was pushed away harshly when he began to cough again, still no response from them. They raised their foot and pressed it against his chest, almost able to feel his intense heartbeat through their shoe. He yelped loudly when he was kicked back, the chair tipping over and crashing onto the floor. The criminal gave it a final shove before turning away, leaving Shuichi to deal with the aftermath of the torture.

"Tomorrow then. No excuses,  _detective_ ." 


End file.
